The Ultimate Sacrifice
by InuYashieLover
Summary: War has started. Japan's forces are falling and in need of recruits. Why does fate have to be so cruel? InuxKag SanxMir other pairings as well
1. Proleage

A/N: Hey and welcome to my fith story!! This fic was inspired by the movie 'Flags of Our Fathers'. If you seen the movie and enjoyed it, you might like this story. Ofcoarse, even if you didn't see it you might like this fic. Anyways...Onto the story!!! read and ENJOY!!

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha. And I don't own Flags of our Fathers either.

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

I am InuYasha. In this time, war has started rapidly and the forces of Japan are losing. It was when I was of the right age group that they sent the letter. In these times, I have learned the meaning of true love, I have experienced fear, pain, sorrow, gratefulness, hope, passion, and many more emotions. During these times of grief and despair, I have made many new friends, and also many enemies. We have already had our first battle, and I have lost one of my companions. In memories of Kagome, Sango, and my mother, I will make sure I stay alive. And, even before that, I will make sure Miroku does. I will not let them down, no matter the situation...

A/N: That was my first chapter, and it wasn't really supposed to be one. It's just a proleage, but I hope you enjoyed it!! Next chapter is coming within the hour!

(Don't forget to check out my other stories if you havn't already!)


	2. Bad News

A/N: Heres the second chapter, well, not really, but you get what I mean! read and ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

It was June 27th. InuYasha and his friends had finally got out of high school for the summer. They had plans to hang out right after school, and after getting together, they headed to the park down the street.

"Can you belive that school is FINALLY over!?" Sango exclaimed, raising her hands to the sky, breathing in the fresh air. Kagome started to giggle uncontrolably, and Sango joined her.

"We have to hang out all the time! I don't want us to become distint." Miroku said.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure we don't." InuYasha smirked and then he put his hands behind his neck in a laid-back posture. Kagome's face brightend up and she stood in front of him.

"You would do that?" she smiled as he nodded. "That's great! How about we all go to the movies tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded their heads and smiled. The group talked about what they could do together for the summer, and didn't realize they had talked for almost two hours.

"I have to go now. I'm supposed to babysit my brother because my mom is going to be at work late." Kagome informed, and hugged all her friends before she started walking home. Sango left for her home soon after, and Miroku didn't live far from InuYasha, so they walked home together. Soon, they reached his house, and they said their good-byes. InuYasha continued down the street to his house.

"Hello?" he called after he opened the front door to his home. When he didn't get a reply, he locked the door and took his bag off and dropped it on the ground. He looked around the kitchen and found nobody in there. "Hello? Is anybody home?"

He heard something in the living room, and walked into it. He found his mother sitting on the couch, holding a piece of paper with a envalope beside her. She was covering her mouth with her hand and tears flowed down her face. "Mom!"

She looked up at him with puffy red eyes and a fresh coat of tears covered the old ones. He quickly went and knelt in front of her, asking what was wrong. She just cried even more as she handed him the piece of paper she had.

"This following letter is from the Tokyo Force 235 of Japan. Our forces are low and in need of new recruits as soon as possible. Your son has reached the age of sixteen and older and is to be sent away A.S.A.P. Unless he is disabled in any way, all complaints will be ignored. Thank you for your help..." InuYasha read, then looked at his weeping mother.

"I just got it today.." she started. "Your friend Miroku's mom has got it too, and I'm sure all the boys in your grade have it."

InuYasha couldn't belive it! He was going to be sent away to a soldier camp! He gave his mother the letter back and ran up the stares to his room. Once he got there, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed up Miroku's number.

(On the phone)

Miroku: Hello?

InuYasha: Miroku.

Miroku: Oh, InuYasha! I have lots to say.

InuYasha: Yeah, I know, I got the letter too.

Miroku: Isn't that rediculus!?

InuYasha: Tell me about it! How are we ever going to tell Kagome and Sango?

Miroku: I don't know..

InuYasha: ...

Miroku: InuYasha? Are you there?

InuYasha: ..Yeah..

Miroku: Well, I'm going to tell Sango the news. Why don't you tell Kagome?

InuYasha: I will. Talk to ya later Miroku.

Miroku: Bye InuYasha.

InuYasha closed the cell and stared at the ceiling for a minute or two, before re-opening the phone and dialing Kagome's number.

Kagome: Hey InuYasha!

InuYasha: ..Hey Kagome

Kagome: What's up?

InuYasha: Well..I have some bad news..

Kagome: What's wrong?

InuYasha: ..Well..

Kagome: InuYasha..

InuYasha: Miroku and I both got letters..

Kagome: What did they say?

InuYasha: We wont be here for the summer...

Kagome: Where are you going?

InuYasha: ...Camp..

Kagome: Is it an all boys camp? Do you have to learn about the wild and how to live in it?

InuYasha: Not exactly..

Kagome: Then what kind of camp is it?

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: InuYasha?

InuYasha: ...Were going to Tokyo Force 235..

Kagome: (gasps) YOU WHAT?!

InuYasha: ...

Kagome: You can't! No, you wont!!

InuYasha: ..I don't have a choice..

Kagome: You can't...

InuYasha: I have to go, bye Kagome.

Kagome: ..Oh..alright..I'll see you later..I guess..bye..

InuYasha: Bye.

He snapped the phone shut and closed his eyes. He didn't like it when she got upset, and he knew she was probably crying right now. His thoughts we're inturrupted by his phone ringing.

InuYasha: Hello?

Sango: InuYasha! Miroku just told me about the letters. Why does fate have to be so crule!?

InuYasha: ..I don't know...

Sango: When do you have to leave?

InuYasha: Within two days...

Sango: THAT SOON!?

InuYasha: Your not helping...

Sango: I'm sorry..

InuYasha: If Miroku phones you, tell him to call me. I have to cheer my mother up.

Sango: Okay, bye InuYasha.

InuYasha: Bye Sango.

He closed the phone and stuffed it into his back pocket as he headed down to comfort his mother. He noticed her in the kitchen, chopping some red peppers. She usually cooked when she was upset.

"Mother.." he started, and she looked down, tears covering her face once again. He walked over and hugged her from behind, and one of her hands touched his arm.

"InuYasha..." she weeped. "When you are out there, please be careful..for my sake, and your own."

"I know." he replied. They stood there hugging for a while, before InuYasha's phone rang. He exscused himself and answered it.

Miroku: Hey InuYasha, you wanted me to call?

InuYasha: Yeah, I want you to come to my house tomorrow. We can leave together, seeing as the rest of our friends and family won't be coming..

Miroku: Is your mother okay? I can hear her crying..

InuYasha: Shes going to call your mom.

Miroku: Okay.

InuYasha: Anyways..I'll see you tomorrow.

Miroku: Alright, bye.

InuYasha: Bye.

InuYasha hung up and walked into the living room. He seen his mother talking on the phone, so he walked up the stairs to his room and layed down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, then rolled over to his side.

This can't be happening...

A/N: Cliffy! This chapter was sad. Anyways, next chapter coming soon! review and ENJOY!!


	3. A Fathers Might

A/N: Hey peoplez! Here is your next chapter, so read and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and company

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Izayoi walked up te stares to her sons bedroom. She had just finished talking with Miroku's mother, and needed to talk with her son. She quietly walked to his slightly open door and peeked inside. She seen him sleeping peacefully on his bed. She smiled sadly and left to walk to her room. When she got there, she opened the closet and reached at the shelf that was a the top of the closet. She pulled out a purple and black box.

"The time has come.." she wiped some of the dust that had gathered off the box, and left her room to return to InuYasha's. She opened the door and stepped in, watching as he son shifted a bit, but didn't wake up. She bent beside his bed and tapped his arm, causing him to turn and lay on his back, eyes wide open.

"Mom..what's wrong?" he asked, still laying on his back. She tightend her grip on the box in her hands, and sighed.

"It is time for me to tell you about your father.." she started, and he sat right up and stared at her as she continued. "Your father, InuTaisho, was a great man. You do not remember him. After you were born, your father and I had never been happier, until the war came and all the able men older then sixteen had to leave for soldier camp. The camp lasted for about one month, and the soldiers we're allowed home for three days. You were only four months when he came home. I was so upset when he had to leave again, because I knew he probably wouldn't come back."

"Did he?" InuYasha asked, and she shook her head.

"I don't know where he is now. Some people say he is dead, and some say he is held hostage, but I belive he is still out there, fighting to protect our contry. But, I don't think they would make him fight for them for over sixteen years. Well, maybe it's just a fool's hope, but that's what I forced myself to belive. And you, InuYasha, will be taking after your father in two days." she explained as a loose tear slid down her cheek.

"Mother..." he said in a soft, comforting voice. He looked at the purple and black box in her hands. "What's in the box?"

"I will leave this with you." she stood and handed him the box. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me."

With that, she walked out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind her. InuYasha watched as she left, then turned his head to the box. He carefully took the lid off and placed it beside him, then eyed all the things inside the box. There was numborous pieces of cut up articles from newspapers, five purple metals, pictures, and ribbons. He looked over the articles first. There was one that showed a bunch of soldiers huddled together for a picture, and one with soldiers faces in seperate squares and the headline 'Hostage'. He seen one face circled, and the name under it was his father's. He had two ridged demon marks on either side of his face, and silvery hair like InuYasha's. He looked at the last article and seen just his dads face, and the headline 'A hero'. It talked about how his father had saved many of his comrads lives, and hasn't been found. They pronounced him dead after not finding any sign of him for over two years.

He started looking at the five metals. One was shaped like a heart and was awarded for saving many lives. Another was a circle and was for serving the army. Two we're triangular and we're for defeating many foes. The last one was an oval and was for staying in the army for over ten years. He finished looking at the metals and turned to the ribbons. There was two, and one was awarded for being extreamly active, and the other was for having a good degree in first aid.

"My father was a real hero...how could I ever beat this?" InuYasha wondered to himself, then moved on to the pictures. One showed is father and mother kissing on their wedding day, and another showed them hugging as they watched a baby InuYasha sleep peacefully. One last one showed his father in a soldier helmet and suit, walking away from the camera side ways and waving it good-bye. InuYasha didn't want to look at the pictures anymore, so he gentilly placed everything back into the box and walked down the stars to the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen, he seen his mother talking at a table with Miroku and his mother.

"Hey, InuYasha. Your mom said you were busy, so I didn't want to inturrupt." Miroku said as he looked at his half-demon friend. InuYasha nodded and quietly joined them at the dining table. Miroku's mom and him greeted eachother, and the conversation started up again.

"InuYasha, I'm going to tell everyone about one of your fathers stories. Would you like to join us?" she asked and he nodded. "One day, when the soldiers we're allowed to visit they're homes, InuTaisho came home and told me a story from when he was out in battle. His commrad was in a hut, fighting someone, when he was captured and inprisoned in the enemies keep, so he snuck in and freed him. Anoher story was about how he was in a mission and had to face over five men alone, and got out alive and unharmed. Too bad he wasn't there to collect the awards.."

"Your father was quite the hero, wasn't he?" Miroku asked, and InuYasha nodded his head.

_'Yeah, nothing I could ever beat...'_

A/N: Yay!! 2nd chapter!! WOOHOO!! ..Anyways...3rd chapter coming soon! review and ENJOY!!


	4. Please Forget Me

A/N:

Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYashie.

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

InuYasha stood from the table and started to walk to the living room.

"InuYasha, where are you going?" Izayoi questioned.

"I'm going to call someone." he answered, and left the kitchen. He walked up the stairs to his room and dialed a number on his cell phone. He never left the place the guest we're when they we're over, but he wasn't in the mood and had a lot of things on his mind. He heard the person pick up the phone and answer it. She had sadness in her voice.

Kagome: Hello?

InuYasha: Its me

Kagome: InuYasha...

InuYasha: Kagome, will you meet me at the park in one hour?

Kagome: Okay

InuYasha: Well, I'll see you there

Kagome: Alright. See you later, InuYasha

InuYasha: Bye.

He snapped the phone shut and leaned against his now shut door, wishing for it all to be a dream, yet knowing it was a reality. He stopped leaning on his door when somebody knocked on it.

"InuYasha?" it was Miroku. InuYasha opened the door and let his friend in.

"Hey Miroku, what did Sango say when you told her about the letters?" InuYasha asked, and he looked down.

"She started crying. I told her I would be okay, and she calmed down. Thats when I told her to phone you. What did Kagome say?"

"She couldn't belive it. I called her back before you came in and asked her to meet me at the park in one hour." InuYasha replied, and Miroku gave him a smile.

"I will arrange something like that with Sango too. Hang on, I'm going to phone right now." he pulled his cell phone out and phoned Sango. After about fifteen minutes, Miroku hung up and told InuYasha about it. He had to leave and get ready because Sango wanted him there in twenty minutes. Miroku left and InuYasha checked the time. He had twenty minutes left so he took a quick shower, put clean cloths on, and left after saying good-bye to his mother. He got to the park in five minutes, and noticed Kagome sit on a bench.

He walked over and sat beside her. He knew she had been crying because he could smell the tears. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest, and he leaned his head on the top of hers.

"I know your upset.." he started, and he heard her sniffle. "But, you have to promise me you won't grieve over it. I want you to move on and be happy, try to forget about me. I know its much to ask, and I know I won't be able to forget about you, but you could try. It will be easier for you to forget and start over."

"I understand, but I won't. No matter how much anyone tells me, no matter how much you try, no matter how long your gone, I won't forget. Nothing will ever make or provoke me into it. I am sorry, I can't keep your promise." she replied, as tears slid down her cheeks. InuYasha smiled and tightend his grip on her, like she would disappear within seconds.

"That's okay, don't force yourself to. I understand what your saying. But, you know I will be gone for a while, maybe even five years! By the time they let me out of the army, you will probably have a husband and children." he explained.

"No! I won't!! I don't want to have kids with any other man then you!!" she admitted, and he gave her a sad exspression. "I don't want to be with any other man, I don't want to forget you, and I don't want you to leave!!"

InuYasha stared at her with love in his eyes. He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"I don't want to leave you either, because I love you, Kagome!" he let all the feelings he felt for her show themselves as he placed his lips to hers. Kagome was shocked at first, but welcomed the kiss and gave her own. The two sat there, kissing in the park. The moon shown brightly above them, making the scean look more romantic. InuYasha heard two girls walking, and heard them laugh and say 'Aww', but he didn't care, all he cared about now was the girl in his arms. He knew his mother was probably out looking for him now, but he couldn't let go. No, he didn't want to let go, and Kagome didn't want to either.

A/N: AWW!! How sweet! Who wants to know who those girls we're? I'll tell you! It was me and my friend!! I was in ze story saying 'Aww'. I couldn't help it!! I had to be there somewhere! LOL anyways, enjoy the story and don't forget to review!


	5. Sent Away

A/N: Hiya! I am back with chapter four! Ahh, I wish I hadn't submitted so many stories at once T.T, now I have to make chapters for over six stories! Oh well, lets get on with the chapter! Oh, and P.S: I forgot to put the athours note in the chapter before this one, this is all I put - A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this story! l:D

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

It was the next day, and InuYasha was up early packing what he needed. He had slept peacfuly last night, and blushed when he remembered his mother coming to find him and Kagome locking lips. He sighed sadly at the thought of him probably never coming back to this place again, and never seeing his mother and friends again. He didn't ask to be sent away, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He zipped his bag and threw it over his shoulder, then headed down the stairs to go meet Miroku.

"InuYasha.." he heard his mother say quietly, then turned to her. "I want you to be careful..and here, this is somethingyour father entrusted to you.."

He watched as she held up a sheathed sword in both of her palms. He looked with curiosity, then took it in his own hands. She explained to him how to use it, then they shared they're last hug. He told her he loved her, and left the house. She watched as he left, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"InuYasha." Miroku called when he seen the half-demon. He walked over to him with Kagome and Sango behind him. "They insisted on coming to say their good-byes."

InuYasha nodded, understanding, and the group continued walking to the train station. They we're silent for most of the wal, until Miroku sighed.

"I think we should let our feelings out." he suggested, and Sango asked him what he meant. InuYasha smiled a bit, and quietly answered.

"I already did..." he said, leaving Miroku staring. Sango had finally caught on, and looked at the now blushing Kagome. Miroku and Sango looked at eachother, both blushing a bit. He stared at her, admiring her beauty.

"Well, the funny thing is, we did too!" he laughed, and Sango giggled. InuYasha and Kagome stared at eachother, InuYasha with a sad expression on his face. He sighed and looked away. Once the group had reached the train station, the lovers we're hugging, which whould include more people then InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. There was at least over a thousand people there, and most of them we're or around InuYasha's age. InuYasha ignored the huge crowd and hugged Kagome with all of his heart. She let the tears flow onto his shoulder as they hugged their last hug. He rubbed her back comfortingly, only making her cry even more. Sango and Miroku we're hugging as well, Sango crying like agome and Miroku rubbing her back as well. They hugged until the train signaled for everyone to get onboard.

"InuYasha, I love you!" Kagome said before he left to get on the train. They all said they loved eachother, and Miroku and InuYasha got on the train to head to the place they didn't want to go.

Miroku and InuYasha found a spot and sat down as the train started to move. InuYasha looked out the window to see Kagome and Sango waving at him. He waved back sadly, and let Miroku wave as well. Soon, the train was far from the station.

"This is ridiculas." InuYasha commented, and Miroku nodded his head. Two guys walked down and noticed a free space by the two, and sat down. They said their hellos, and one intruduced thimself.

"I am Kouga. Who are you guys?"

"I am Miroku, and my friend here is InuYasha." he answered.

"I am Ginta, Kougas friend!" the other guy introduced. The group stopped talking after the introduction, thinking about their life and the ones they loved. Well, thats what InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga we're thinking. The train stopped ocasionally, only meaning they we're one step closer to the training camp, which nobody wanted to go to. After about five hours of riding on the train, it finally stopped. All of the new recruits stood and left the train, walking out to see a large wooden house with a bunch of cabins behind it. There was a large field with target boards scattered across, also having tanks. InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Ginta all stood there, not moving an inch. InuYasha finally started to growl with impatience, but stopped when a man in an army suit walked out of the large wooden masion.

"Alright, all of yall are new recruits, and this is your new camp site. I will call your names and you will come up and grab your paper with the cabin number, also with the room number. Understood?" he ordered, and all the recruits said yes sir. The captin called out a bunch of names, and finally got to InuYasha's. He waled up and grabbed his paper. He walked onto the feild and looked at his cabin number.

"Cabin number thirteen, room four." he walked around cabins and looked at they're numbers. When he finally got to his, he walked in and went to his room. When he walked in, there was only one other person in it.

"Oh, hello." the guy said, then continued unpacking his belongings. InuYasha walked over to one of the empty bunk beds and droped his stuff on the bottom bed. The guy pointed to the small box at the side of the half-demons bed. "Your soldier suit is in there."

"Oh, ok." he replied as he stood and walked over to the box. He opened it and found a set of green camouflage cloths. He quickly got changed into his new suit, and continued his unpacking. He took the sheet, blanket, and pillow his mother had packed out and made his new bed. He took a picture in a frame out and placed it on the small box. It was Kagome smiling and waving into the camera with a green tank-top on and her hair up in a pony tail. He took out a note book he had brought with him and placed it inside the small drawer he had got his suit from. When he was done unpacking, he sat on his bed and thought about the one he had loved so much.

"You can relax for now, we arn't supposed to go anywhere until our chosen captin comes." the guy said, and InuYasha nodded. "My name is Suikotsu, what is yours?"

"I'm InuYasha." the half-demon answered qietly. Suikotsu walked over and looked at InuYasha's picture of Kagome.

"Is that the one you love?" he asked, making InuYasha arch his eyebrows, but still nodd. He smiled and walked back to his bed. InuYasha's ears twitched as someone walked into the room.

"Hey, Suikotsu! We're in the same room!" he exclaimed, then ran over and gave him a hug. "Hey, who is this cutie?"

"Oh, thats InuYasha." Suikotsu said as he walked back to his bed and sat down.

"Hey, InuYasha! I am Jakotsu, Suikotsu's brother!" he informed, then walked over and sat beside the half-demon. "Your really cute, did you know that?"

"What?!" InuYasha said as his eye started twitching. Jakotsu laughed as he stood up and waled over to his brother's bed. He put his stuff on the top bed and started to unpack his belongings. After ten minutes of waiting, there was only one bed left, which was the one above InuYasha. Everybody looked over as the last person walked in.

"Hey, InuYasha!" he called as he walked over to the half-breed's bed.

"Miroku!" InuYasha smiled, glad his best friend was in the same room as him. Miroku unpacked his stuff on the bed above InuYasha's, and got his new suit on. On Miroku's little box, he had a picture of Sango giving an angry side look to the camera, with her brown hair in a pony and a pink long sleved shirt. Now, the room was full and everybody was waiting for the capitain to come...

A/N: Yay! I finally made another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I hope I made it up to everybody! R&R&E!!


End file.
